candace_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Candace Area
The Fort Candace Area comprises most notably of Fort Candace and Northwood Forest. The regent of the area is Lady Emily Lancer, although Northwood Forest has its own government. Factions Fort Candace In the Fort Candace area, five knights and a court mage form a ruling party over the human settlements. As founder of the small guard of knights, Lady Emily Lancer is regent. Her son, Sir Finnegan Lancer, is heir. In the case both are unfit to rule, the remaining knights and mage will call for a vote. The squires and apprentices act as deputies to the knights and court mage. The reeves are elected by the citizenry, and act as advisers and deputies of the knights. The Regent has absolute control over all, but can be vetoed by a 2/3 majority of the knights and mage. The Regent Heir acts as a deputy of the Regent once they are of age. The Court Mage administrates magic in the entire area, and advises on monsters and magical phenomena. The Captain of the Road is in charge of security of the road and those living under Fort Candace but out of the boundaries of Fort Candace itself. The Captain of the Road (West) handles the road from Witcheye River to 30 miles west of Fort Candace, to include Hackington. The Captain of the Road (East) handles the road from Witcheye River to 40 miles east of Drycliff River, to include Two-point. The Captain of the River handles trade and citizens living or traveling along Oakwood River. The Captain of the Wall handles defense, citizens living directly outside Fort Candace, and people moving in and out of Fort Candace. Northwood Northwood is ruled by Prince Peloris Valeberry. History In the year 694, Lady Emily Lancer came to the area and established Fort Candace. She did it in order to quell the raids of orcs in the area. In 703, she succeeded in stopping the infamous Chieftain Gulthaen Redknell, and the rest of the orc tribe slunk into the shadows in submission shortly after his defeat, struck back by the rapid response of the area's people in the face of Lady Emily's victory. Maps The grids are 10 miles square. Use the black & white map as a base when creating your own maps of this area or adjacent areas. The region is 250 miles South-East of The Pit. Settlements * Fort Candace * Hackington * Two-point * Northwood Natural Features * Oakwood - Located in the northwest corner of area * Northwood Forest - Located in northeast area, around Northwood * Candace Forest - Located to the southeast of Fort Candace and to the east of Drycliff River * Clifftop Forest - Located on the east side of the area, about 10 miles south of Drycliff River. * Hackingswood - Located southeast of Hackington * Rivervale Forest - Located along Oakwood River, about 10 miles north of Fort Candace * Eastriver Forest - Located on the south side of the map, east of Oakwood River. * Hackington Lake - Located south of Hackington * Tavolis Falls - Located about 10 miles south of Northwood, on a bend in Witcheye River Moon Cycles * Prince Moon - Every 24 days for 15 hours * Princess Moon - Every 24 days for 16 hours, 12 days after Prince Moon * Betrothed Moon - Every 2 days for 12 hours, 1 day after Prince MoonCategory:Locations Category:Fort Candace Area Locations